You Ringed?
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: Fix-It Felix Jr. is the sweetest, kindest man you'd ever have the chance of meeting. He is the epitome of good. Yet, no one is completely innocent. Not even the little, 8-bit hero himself. Hero's Cuties pairing. Rated M for a reason. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I was on tumblr looking at some Hero's Cuties pictures when I stumbled across one I couldn't get out of my head. It has inspired this story, and I hope you all enjoy.**

Fix-It Felix Jr. is the sweetest, kindest man you would ever have the pleasure of meeting. He would do anything and everything in his power just to cheer someone up. Even if that meant embarrassing himself. He was the epitome of everything _good_. Yet, no one is completely innocent. Not even good ol' Felix who would probably be the closest person to it. We all told lies, cheated, or been mean to one another once in our lives. Yet, even as Felix closed the door to his room, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about it. Other people had done it before. Heck, those people had probably done it excessively. He, himself, had never taken up the activity. As a boy, he was taught that it was wrong. Yet, everything changed when he met Tamora Jean Calhoun. Boy, she gave him the honeyglows something awful. They had been dating for 8 months now. The happiest 8 months of his life. They had plans to go out, but that changed when Tamora got some unexpected paperwork. She had told him that she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it, so they just cancelled the plans all together. With nothing to do, Felix had decided to go home. That's when the idea first popped into his head. He had tried to think of something, _anything_, else, but it was a lost cause. It was with a shaky breath that he sat himself down of his bed.

"Calm down, Felix." He told himself. "This is...natural. You have nothing to be ashamed of for thinking of..._this_."

He untucked his shirt, and slowly started unbuttoning it. Once the action was done, he put his hands beside him and gripped the edge of his bed. He took another deep breath. No matter what he told himself, the wrongness of the action he was about to partake in sent shivers down his spine. He undid his tool belt buckle, and pulled it off. He gently placed his golden hammer on the bedstand next to him. He undid his pants button and slowly pulled down his zipper. He had a little struggle, but he was able to pull his pants down to ankles. He sat there for a while. Just sitting in his blue boxers doing nothing he wrong. That's when the images of _her_ came up. His eyes closed and he could see Calhoun's wonderful figure as she pushed him down and straddled him. Both of them in nothing, but their undergarments. He could see them kissing. Their tongues exploring the insides of the others mouth as they swapped code. His hand sneaking up her back to undo her bra. Felix's eyes snapped opened. He could of sworn he had heard something. When he didn't hear anything else, he looked down at the tent his now throbbing member had made. It was standing tall and erect. He sighed. He knew he was nothing special. He was at least 6 inches. He took his boxers and shimmied them down a little to let his member out. Suddenly, he heard a creek come from behind him. He turned around quickly, but no one was there. He didn't think he could stand the embarrassment of being caught like this.

"H-Hello?" He called out. "Is someone there?"

He waited for an answer, but none was given. Convinced that no one was actually there and that his fear of being caught was getting to him, he decided to continue. He pulled one of his gloves off, and set it next to his discarded tool belt. With another deep breath, he wrapped his hand around his erect member. He closed his eyes again, and thought back to his sexual fantasy. This time, though, her bra was already off, and his hands massaged them gently. She gasped and moaned his name. Her hand then went down to his member. She started pumping him slowly. Even with his eyes closed and mind busy, he could feel his hand moving on himself. Slowing going up and down, up and down, up and down. Yet, all he saw in his mind was her doing it. Her hand moving on him. He let out little gasps as it continued.

"A-ah..." Felix gasped as pleasure took over him. "Tamora..."

Then he heard his bedroom door swing open.

"You ring, Fix-It?" A voice behind him said.

With his face beet red, he quickly turned around to see his girlfriend leaning on his door frame with an amused smirk playing at her lips. She had on a camo-green tang-top, and black sweat pants. She was also wearing her black, combat boots. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I-I..." Felix said as he used both his hands to try to hide his member. " I th-thought you h-had work. I-I didn't know you would finish so soon. Good golly, ma'am. I-I'm s-s-sorry."

Calhoun just closed the door behind her, and came around to the side of his bed. She sat down next to him, and propped her elbows on her knees to look at him. She smirked as he looked everywhere, but at her and scooted a little away from her to hide his still throbbing member.

"So what'cha thinking about?" She said still clearly amused at his shyness.

"W-Well, n-nothing important..." He stuttered.

He was in a pinch. If he tried to pull up his pants, he'd have to remove his hands, and he wouldn't be able to hide his erect member. Yet, he couldn't just like this with his hands hiding his genitalia forever. He'd have to move them sometime.

"Nothing important, eh?" She repeated as she cast a glance at his lower half. "I wouldn't imagine you saying something like _that_ is 'nothing important.'"

Felix shook his head and threw his hands up and waved them to show he didn't mean it that way.

"No. No. No!" He cried. "I didn't mean it like that at all! I just-"

Sudden realization hit him as he noticed her smirking mischievously down at his torso. He looked at his hands that weren't where they were supposed to be. His face turned a deeper red. If that were even possible.

"I-I'm so sorry you had to see that, Tamora." He said as he tried to pull his pants back up. He was stopped suddenly when Tamora's hands grasped both of his wrists to stop the action. His nervous, blue eyes met her glazed ones.

"Hold on a sec." She said as her hand crept across his leg. "If I may?"

Felix wasn't sure what to do. His mind short-circuited the moment her fingers "accidentally" brushed across his manhood. He gulped and gave a stiff nod. Her smirk stayed as she wrapped her long, slender fingers around his member. She could feel him throbbing in her hand, and took a moment to relish it before she slowly started pumping him. Felix bawled the bed sheets into his fists as she kept going. Her hands were unbelievably soft for someone who shot at mechanical bugs all day.

"Ooooh" He moaned.

He felt her shift her position to be in front of him, so she could have better access and more freedom to move her arm. He felt pure joy and pleasure. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He almost believed he was just imagining all of this. That is, until he felt something wet and warm go up his member. His eyes popped open, and he saw Calhoun grin as she put her tongue on his base and slowly licked it up to his tip. Felix groaned out her name as she repeated the action. Where her hands were smooth, her tongue was like a cats. It had rough patches on it which only made everything much more pleasurable. Without warning, she took the whole of him into her mouth. He could feel her tongue moving around him in her mouth as her head moved up and down rhythmically.

"Ngh." Felix said as he bit down on his knuckle. He continued to bite down on that hand as his other moved its way to her head, and to stroke her blonde hair. Seeming to like this reaction, she started to move faster on him. Making him pant harder and moan out her name even more. He felt a tightness in his stomach, and the more he seemed to hold it in the tighter it got.

"T-Tamora...I think..." He panted. "I think I'm-"

He was cut out as a loud cry ripped out of his throat, and he shot out straight into her mouth. Felix felt his vision getting black, and he fell backwards onto the bed. He looked at Calhoun as she stood up. She had a victorious grin, and he could see his cum dripping down her chin. The last thing he saw was her licking some of it off of her lips before he completely blacked out.

The next morning, Felix woke up fully clothed in his pajamas and tucked in bed. He sighed. It was just a dream. All of it was just a dream. He started getting ready for work when he caught sight of a piece of paper on his bedstand that wasn't there before. He picked it up and read it:

_Felix,_

_I hope you enjoyed yourself last night. I know for a fact that I did. It's about time, too. We need to have more nights like that. So, how about tonight? I'll swing by your place after arcade hours. Can't wait until then._

_Yours,_

_Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun_

Felix grinned as he set the note down, and continued getting ready for the day with an extra skip in his step. The day wouldn't be able to end soon enough.

**Fin.I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you for taking the time to read about the perverted thoughts that circle my mind. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally wasn't planning on making this a two-shot, but I figured since a few people asked and PM'd me for it I will do it. So I hope you all enjoy!**

Have you ever had one of those days were everything just flew by and you did things naturally without realizing it? That could describe the day Tamora Jean Calhoun was having. She just couldn't focus. She had her mind preoccupied with thoughts of what was to happen later. The Cybugs had just dropped all around her.

_+100 points +200 points +400 points +800 points +1600 points_

Her men couldn't believe how into the zone their leader was. They had no idea what force was possessing her, but they were scared for their lives. When the all clear was given, she seemed to almost rush out of the game without telling them whose shift is was for the perimeter check. She seemed greatly displeased by the reminder and seemingly yelled out the first few names she could think of.

"Hey, Sarge?" Kohut asked before Calhoun could go to Game Central Station. "Is something wrong with you and Felix?"

"What?" Calhoun snapped as she spun around quickly to face her second-in-command. "What would give you the impression that I'm having relationship problems?"

"You just seemed a little...of today." Kohut shrugged as he tried to find the right words. "It was like you were there physically, but not mentally. Your mind was on cloud nine."

"Everything's fine, Kohut." Tamora sighed. She was getting impatient. She started to head out with a thought entered her mind that caused her to smirk. "Actually, Kohut, things are about to get _better._"

Kohut watched her walk away in aconfused state before everything clicked itself into place. He allowed a smirk on his features as he walked back to where the troops were scurrying around. A group of men came up to him.

"Where's Sarge?" One who went by the name of Green asked him. "We have a new status update. Everything is all clear."

"No need, men." Kohut said. "Tonight, Sarge is gonna be busy."

Kohut walked away even though some of the men were asking him question as to what he meant. He just shook his head as he walked away. He knew his commander would corrupt the handyman sooner or later.

"Get some, Sarge." He muttered under his breath.

Calhoun walked out into GCS. She quickly scanned over the crowd of swarming character, and spotted the one she was looking for. There was Felix. He was still in his work attire, but that was only to be expected. He probably came over as soon as the all clear had rang out. He was resting on a bench, and he seemed to be drifting. She wondered if that's what she had looked like all day. She came up next to him, and pushed the bill of his hat down so that it covered his face. She snickered as he looked confused and pushed his hat up to reveal his honeyglow filled face.

Mod dammit, how could one man be so adorable?

"Hey there, Fix-It." She said as she rested a hand on her hip. "You get a good nights sleep?"

Felix blushed even harder, and tugged on the collar of his shirt as if to let out some steam.

"It was just p-peachy, ma'am." Felix told her. "And th-thank you for...uh...tucking me in as well."

"How many times will I have to tell you, Fix-It? Cut out the 'ma'am' stuff. Just use my name." Calhoun leaned in close so she could whisper in Felix's ear. "Besides, you'll be yelling it out pretty soon."

If you were to look, you'd think Felix's head was about to explode. He was redder then a cherry sitting in a fresh blanket of snow. Calhoun just chuckled and headed towards his game. Shaking his head, Felix ran to catch up with her.

"W-Wait, ma-Tammy!" Felix yelled as he rushed up to her side. She turned around and waited for him to catch up. "Where are we going?"

"Your place." Calhoun said raising an eyebrow. "Where else would we be going?"

"W-Well, I thought that since tonight was going to be..._special _we would do something before it." Felix explained sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We didn't need something the night before." Calhoun pointed out. "We'll be fine."

"W-Well, that as it may be, but those were a different sort of circumstances." Felix got out as best he could. Talking about sex wasn't exactly a easy thing for him.

"Felix," Tamora sighed getting slightly annoyed. "I appreciate the thought, but don't worry about it. Let's just go to your place and get this settled."

"But-" Felix started, but was interrupted by Calhoun scooping him up and putting her hand over his mouth. He struggled in protest for a second before just giving up. He knew how Tamora worked. Once she had a plan, she was going to set it in motion asap. Upon entering his game, he saw a few of the Nicelanders still hanging around the building. They looked completely confused as to why there hero was being carried and, in a way, gagged by his so called 'Dynamite Gal.' He just waved at them as Calhoun carried them into the building. She had to duck down a few inches as to not to hit her head on the ceiling. Something Felix mentally noted to fix when he found the opportunity. She easily opened the door. They didn't believe in the usage of locks. Especially in a place called Niceland. She let him fall to the ground as she turned around, and actually used the lock for the first time in its existence. Yet, the reasoning behind its usage was not to keep out intruders. Oh no. This was for an entirely different matter. Tamora turned around to face Felix. Her face had the expression of one a predator might have when it knew its prey had no escape. And that's basically how she saw it. She was the predator, and Felix was her prey. She wasn't going to let it escape. Catching the look in her eyes, Felix unconsciously started to back up. He went so far back he ended up hitting the wall. He took his eyes off of his girlfriend to look at the obstacle in his path.

Big mistake.

Calhoun used his moment of confusement to rush him. She quickly bent down on both knees and put both her hands on both sides of Felix's head. He let out an audible gulp that only furthered Calhoun's want. She was going to take him. Right here. Right now. She crushed their mouths together. Pulling Felix close to her. He was shocked at first, but responded quickly and brought his hand to cup her face for better access. Feeling daring, he swept his tongue over Calhoun's lips. Her eyes opened in shock, but not for long. She grinned as she opened her mouth up to permit him entrance. Calhoun was surprised by Felix's boldness as they fought for dominance. Still, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She cupped the front of his jeans, and started rubbing him there. She felt Felix moan into her mouth. She smirked as she felt her moment of victory, but was taken by surprise by Felix suddenly pushing her onto her back on the floor of his apartment to straddle her waste. She had never seen Felix act like this before.

But she'll be damned if she said she didn't like it.

Felix looked down at her momentarily confused. She was still in her battle armor, and he had no clue how to take it off. When Calhoun realised this she smirked up at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently.

"W-Well, I...uh...your armor..." Felix tried to stutter out as everything he had just done hit him fast and hard. He had no clue what force had taken over him, but all he wished right now was to be that Felix and to get past this obstacle without being too embarrassed. "It's...uh...I don't know how..."

Calhoun chuckled as she pressed a button next to her neck. Her whole suit glowed a brighter red than usual, and started to fold up. Felix stepped back, and tried to shield his eyes as it undressed her. He knew he was going to see her naked, but he still felt as if a gentleman shouldn't watch a lady, especially one as fine as Calhoun, undress. He should have learned by now to keep his eyes on Calhoun at all times. He was roughly grabbed, and spun around so that he was on the floor. He looked up at Calhoun. Next to her was a little square of what used to be her armor. Since it was not covering her, she was now on top of Felix in the nude. He blushed as his member got harder, and his pants became unbelievingly tight. Noticing this, Calhoun reached down and yanked his pants down. Pantsing him in the started to rub his erect member once again which earned her a few groans and moans of her name.

"You like that?" Calhoun said in a sultry voice. "You like it like that, soldier?"

Felix nodded in response. It was only when she was taking his shirt and undershirt off that he realized that he was getting all the attention. He mentally slapped himself. A lady deserved to be treated like a queen, but he was letting her do all the work! Granted, she might like it that way; he felt the need to repay her for everything. So as soon as she had pulled off his shirt to leave him in his boxers, he instantly caught her lips and started to massage her freed breasts. Calhoun moaned into his mouth. She was supporting herself on her knees and elbows above him, and this was making her dizzy. She needed to get this over with right now. Since it felt so damn good, she let Felix continue to massage her "sisters" as she pulled down the last piece of clothing blocking them from going any further. His blue boxers with the tiny hammers. She felt Felix's hands tense and his tongue froze in her mouth. She backed off him to allow him room to sit up.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. "Did I do something wrong or what?"

"No! You did nothing wrong!" Felix reassured her quickly. "It's just...I've never done this before so I'm afraid that...that I might do something wrong."

Calhoun just smirked as she rolled her eyes. He was putting to much thought into this...Or maybe she wasn't putting enough thought to it. She pushed that thought away as she refocused on the nervous man halfway under, halfway in front of her.

"You're doing fine, Fix-It." She said as she pushed him all the way back underneath herself. "Just follow my lead."

Calhoun pulled his boxers down to his feet to allow his erect member some freedom. Felix shivered under her when she planted a kiss on its tip. Positioning herself over him, Calhoun lowered herself onto his manhood. They both let out a gasp at the connection. After taking a moment to feel comfortable, Calhoun started to move on him. Felix's hands went to her waste as she moved, and his head fell backwards with a _thump _on his floor. They moaned each others names as they started to move together. They picked up speed, and Felix felt that tightening in his stomach again. But he was going to hold it in for her. He was going to wait until she had experienced the fullest amount of pleasure possible. Calhoun looked down at Felix. His face was full of the honeyglows, but he seemed...pained. She finally understood what he was doing. She loved him so much more for what he was doing.

"Don't hold it back." Calhoun commanded as she moved on him. "Come for me. Now."

That was what Felix needed for him to cum inside of her. He felt himself explode inside her. His reaction sent Calhoun over her own edge. She collapsed on him as they both panted. Realizing she was crushing him, Calhoun rolled off of Felix and laid next to him.

"That was...amazing." Felix said.

Calhoun only smirked in response as she closed her eyes to rest.


End file.
